videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 6
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 6 is a hypothetical action-packed vídeo game based on the entire Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 'series. It's exclusivery released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox 720, PlayStation Vita and PC via Steam. Gameplay The game unlike previous game lets four players battle it out against lot the Ninja Tournament Battle. The gameplay would return to the old-fashioned combat style of the ''Storm series, which will also now gain some graphics and methods from the original Ultimate Ninja series, the Heroes series, Ultimate Ninja Impact and Clash of Ninja series. It will still have some methods from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and Ultimate Ninja Storm Special like Two-Stage Awakening, Team Ultimate Jutsu, New Tournament Environments, Ring Knockout, Team Attack System, Support Life and Mod Battles. It has a new setting like characters can now have up to 2-3 Ultimate Jutsu and can equip with 1 only. For certain ultimate jutsus, the moveset and a certain instant or adversity awakening of that character will change, as a having a Two-Stage Awakening. Each character has two awakenings methods, Adversity (Accessed at a certain character's health) and Instant (Accessed at any time by using the right analog stick). A new setting now includes a free-for-all battle royale including 1 player vs. 3 Al. Returning form the 1st Storm series is that some awakened characters can now use their ultimate jutsus and can even be hit by other characters' ultimate jutsus. Another new thing is that Minigames from the Ultimate Ninja series will now take place in the game such as Tree-Climbing. Guy or Lee's Training Exercises, Target Practice and much more. Story Mode will now be split into three different game modes: Legends Mode ia a mode where the player can experience the modern ninja days, visit the whole world and live through the entire Shippuden saga. Master Mode is a mode that lets players explore the world in the Naruto Shippuden ''age, and Ultimate Hero Mode is a mode that takes players back to the original ''Naruto ''story and allows exploration of a detailed Hidden Leaf Village, as well as locations from Part I. New to any ''Naruto ''series is the introduction of Creation Mode, allowing players to not only edit the outfits and hairstyles of existing characters like Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, but they also have the opportunity to create their own characters, ultilizing many features seen in ''Naruto The Broken Bond. The game consist of over more than 250 characters & 60 DLC characters. Characters Naruto Uzumaki *'''Naruto Part I *'One-Tailed Naruto' *'Naruto Part II' *'Four-Tailed Naruto' *'Sage Naruto' *'Six-Tailed Naruto' *'Eight-Tailed Naruto' *'Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto' *'Tailed Beast Mode Naruto' *'Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto' *'Kurama Mode Naruto' *'Naruto (The Last)' Sasuke Uchiha *'Sasuke Part I' *'Sharingan Level 2 Sasuke' *'Curse Mark Level 1 Sasuke' *'Curse Mark Level 2 Sassuke' *'Sasuke Part II' *'Sharingan Sasuke' *'Curse Mark Level 2 Sasuke' *'Sasuke (Fated Battle Between Brothers arc)' *'Akatsuki Sasuke' *'Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke' *'Sasuke (Taka)' *'Susanoo Sasuke' *'Sasuke (Fourth Shinobi World War arc)' *'Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke' *'Sasuke (Rinnegan)' *'Susanoo Stabilised Sasuke' *'Sasuke (The Last)' Category:Naruto